As the cost of heath care continues to increase coupled with an aging population, sensing devices are being developed to support health monitoring in environments other than a medical environment, for example, in a hospital or doctor's office. These devices can reduce cost of heath care, improve the quality of life for patients and allow monitoring progression of diseases.
A key capability of these devices is the ability to sense that can take the form of direct measurement of biometric parameters, for example, Electrocardiograph (ECG), pulse rate, skin temperature and blood pressure.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.